


The Hawk and the Agent

by zoronoa



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Line Art, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some art inspired by all the fic that's being written about these two, but especially by Ellievolia and Sirona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawk and the Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).



> Also, fuck you Clint and that detailed leather number you're wearing, really.

 

 


End file.
